The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a composite medical and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to synchronized preparing for use of internal and external components of a composite medical device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0098656 to Burnell discloses an injection device having a housing that receives a syringe having a sealed boot that covers its needle. The syringe is biased by a return spring from an extended position in which the needle extends from the housing through an exit aperture to a retracted position in which it does not. A drive spring acts via a drive to advance the syringe from its retracted position to its extended position and discharge its contents through the needle and a return the spring, brought into play when the drive has reached a nominal return position, restores the syringe to its retracted position. A releasable locking mechanism retains the syringe in its retracted position. A sleeve projects from the exit aperture and can be depressed to release the locking mechanism. A removable threaded cap closes the housing, covers the exit aperture and the sleeve, thus preventing the locking mechanism from being released, and engages the boot on the syringe. When the cap is removed, it takes the boot with it, no longer closes the exit aperture and no longer prevents the locking mechanism from being released. Then, the locking mechanism can be released and the injection cycle begun.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0310753 to Cabiri discloses a method for selectively powering a battery-operated drug-delivery device, the device having a battery and a battery circuit, the method comprising: providing a battery isolator in a first position whereat it interrupts a battery circuit, whereby no power is provided to the device; and activating a fastening mechanism configured for fastening the device to a user, the activating causing the battery circuit to be uninterrupted by the isolator, such that power is provided to the device. Additionally, there is provided a selectively powered battery-operated drug-delivery device, comprising: a selectively-removable isolator disposed in a first position whereat it interrupts a battery circuit; the isolator movable to a second position whereat the battery circuit is uninterrupted by the isolator; and a mechanism for fastening the device to a user, activation of the fastening mechanism moving the isolator from the first position to the second position.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0323183 to Peterson discloses a drug delivery device, including a body having a needle opening and a reservoir disposed therein for containing a medicament, and an injection needle for penetrating the skin of a patient, the needle providing a path for the medicament between the reservoir and the patient, and selectively protruding from the body through the needle opening. The device also includes safety means for automatically retracting the needle within the body and covering the needle opening upon removal of the device from the patient.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050049561 to Hommann discloses a device for administering an injectable product including a casing, an injection mechanism including an injection needle pointing in an insertion direction, and a protective cap for the injection needle wherein, in one embodiment, the administering device includes a removing device for removing the protective cap from the injection needle and, in another embodiment, the administering device includes a needle protecting sleeve shiftable generally in alignment with the casing and generally between a front position, advanced relative to the casing, for protecting the injection needle and to a rear position, retracted relative to the casing, for inserting the injection needle into a tissue. In one embodiment, the needle protecting sleeve is prevented from moving completely into the rear position by a lock when the protective cap is protecting the injection needle.
Additional background art includes International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2001052925 to Sterling Medivations Inc.